Problem: Solve for $x$ : $x + 16 = -10$
Solution: Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ x + 16 &=& -10 \\ \\ {-16} && {-16} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{16 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-10} \\ x &=& -10 {- 16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -26$